This invention relates to the production of a flame-retardant product utilized to make flammable components more flame retardant by coating or by incorporating the flame-retardant product of this invention in the components such as plastics and natural products. This novel flame-retardant product is produced by mixing and reacting an acid boron containing compound and an acid phosphorus containing compounds thereby producing a boron phosphorus containing condensation compound.
Many combinations of inorganic and organic chemicals such as phosphates, chlorinated organic compounds, amino compounds, asbestos, borates, antimony trioxide and mixtures thereof have been used in flame or fire retardant plastics. It is very desirable to make natural products such as wool, wood, etc. and plastics flame-retardant because they have many uses such as building materials, for insulation, sound proofing, cushioning, for decorations, furniture, coatings, stains, boats, auto body parts and many other uses.
The object of this invention is to provide flame-retardant natural products and plastics by making easily inflammable or normally inflammable plastics materials flame-proof sufficient enough for Class B, of DIN 4102 by German standard and comparable test in other countries. It is also the object of this invention to make the plastics and natural products flame-retardant without impairing the desired properties of the materials. It is also the object of this invention to produce flame-retardant boron phosphorus condensation compound and boron organic phosphorus condensation compounds.